childhood dream
by Disney fan5
Summary: a 21 year old girl is transported to a cartoon she use to watch when she was little why was she sent there though her adventure she will discover she may have forgotten her childhood but her childhood never forgot about her
1. Chapter 1 Normal day or so i thought

disclaimer I don't own any characters the only one I own is my OC

"Ashley time to get up for class" my mom yelled "ok I'm up " I yelled back. I get up make my bed and get dressed . Man what a crazy dream I think to myself as I go down stairs for breakfast. "Morning mom" I hug her" morning Ashley did you sleep well" I eat my food" kind of I had this crazy dream and " the clock strikes 8:30" oh man I'm going to be late bye mom love you " "love you too " I grab my bag and run out the door

"And that's how you solve 3x square root to the power of 2 +5q square root to the power of 5 " my math professor droned on I like math but with him sounding like the head pixie from the fairly odd parents its boring as watching paint dry. A few minutes later I'm falling asleep .

I'm running in a jungle as fast as I can "I got to get there before" I trip and fall I look up behind me to see a crocodile wearing a army helmet and a few more crocodiles behind him.

" King K Rool said not to hurt her he is going to use her as bait so Donkey kong will give him the crystal cocoanut take her away" two crocodiles come toward me I try to get up but my ankle is twisted they grab me and I scream with fear"DK"!

I sit up in my seat breathing heavy. I calm down and look to see everyone is starring at me and giggling

" Ms turner that is not the answer to the equation"

" Sorry " I said my face turning red the bell rings. I grab my stuff and run out the door.

A/N yay my first chapter is done I'm a fan of fairly odd parents so yea I hope to update soon vote comment and share see you later

Banana slamma


	2. Chapter 2 childhood memories

I walk outside of the math building to go home. I live close enough to the collage that I can walk to and from school. " hey " I look to see one of my friends running toward me. " what was up with you in math today"

I look at my feet " uh I was dreaming and I guess I talked in my sleep" My friend laughed " more like yelled the whole class heard you" " Yea well see you later" "later" my friend said I walked to my house

"Mom I'm home " my mom came in the kitchen " hi how was class" I put my bag on the chair by the door "good" My mom hugged me. I looked to see a box on the family room floor " what's that" My mom look at the box." Oh I must have forgot to take it back down to the basement I was looking for a cook book "

I go and pick up the box " I'll take it" I go to the basement and put it up. I turn around and trip over a box."ow that hurt" I look at the box and it has my name on it so I open it. In the box was toys and movies I had when I was little I pick up a Barbie and look at it " cute but to little kidish" I put it in the box then I pick up a movie the title said donkey kong country legend of the crystal cocoanut

(Flashback start )

I run into my room. " I DID IT DK I DID IT I CLIMBED THE ROPE IN GYM " DK is my Imaginary friend I have a lot of imaginary friends.

" You went all the way up to the top" DK said. I nod my head and say yes over and over for 10 seconds " ok ok calm down what did you have for snack today at school" he said i smile "mini chocolate donuts i want more" What can I say seven year olds love chocolate. DK laughs " I don't think you need anymore chocolate but I'm proud of you for climbing the rope" I hug him " I just remembered what you told me don't look down and pretend your getting bananas at the top of a tree"

"Ashley come and help me"

I go the the door " ok mommy" I run back and hug DK " thanks DK"

(Flashback over)

I put the movie back. " I am a adult now not a kid" I go back upstairs.

A/N hey guys I couldn't sleep so I did ch.2 yay I will try to get ch. 3 up soon I'm visiting family this week see you later and the word kidish I made up

Banana slamma


	3. Chapter 3 this is not happening

I woke up the next morning it was Saturday so I had no classes.

I ate breakfast and I was watching TV my mom was at work I was flipping thought channels "Man there is nothing on" I heard a noise down stairs in the basement so I went to check it out.

I saw the box was knock over and the movie had fallen out " how did this get here" I heard a meow " hi fluffy you knocked the box over didn't you " I put the movie back and decided to go on a walk thought the woods.

I was walking I tripped over a root and hit my head. I woke up a few minutes later hearing voices " Where did she come from DK" someone said " I don't know little buddy I was walking in the jungle when I saw her on the ground I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her back here" My head hurt a little I open my eyes and saw two monkeys talking I gasped and sat up " whoa whoa easy your ok " DK said I looked at him with wide eyes everything went dark again

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't been feeling good I will try to update more often vote and leave comments see you later

Banana slamma


	4. Chapter 4 how is this possable

I woke up again "man I had the craziest dream " I look around " wait this isn't my room" I sit up " your awake" I see a monkey wearing a red shirt and a red hat. "who are you" I ask him he looks at me confused. " don't you remember? I'm diddy " I get up " Diddy that's a cool name, I'm Ashley its nice to meet you." The door bell rings " what was that?" Diddy walks over to a thing with a up and down button, he hits the up button and a arrow spins. " DK must be back" A barrel comes up like a eleavator, I see a gorilla wearing a tie with the letters DK on it " hey your up are you feeling ok? " I stare at him Diddy looks at DK. " DK can I talk to you alone?" I go over on the tire swing so they can talk .

DKs pov

" She doesn't remember us DK! " I was shocked I wonder why she doesn't remember us " DK are you ok?" Diddy said pulling me out of my thoughts " yea I'm fine"

Ashley's pov

"I don't get it how is this possible they are cartoons" I think to myself I feel like I know them but I can't remember. I walk over to them " so your DK? I'm Ashley nice to meet you" I better get use to this I might be here awhile.


	5. Chapter 5 a nightmare from the past

Later that night I'm asleep tossing and turning because of a nightmare .

( nightmare start )

I'm running though the jungle again but everything is bigger then I realize I'm a little kid about 9 years old. I trip and fall hurting my knee. I look to see if they found me the next thing I know I get grabbed I look to see a crocodile

( nightmare end)

I wake up and look around I start to panic but then I remember yesterday when I met DK and Diddy I look across the room hoping I didn't wake DK Up thankfully I didn't I lay back down "that's the dream I had before I woke up Friday morning " I said to myself " maybe I should tell DK about it in the morning I know I just came here but I feel like I've been here before" soon I'm asleep again

A/N ( pokes head around corner) hi guys ( comes out) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I got busy but I'm back looks like Ashley's haveing dreams about the past will she find out why stay tuned

Banana slamma


	6. Chapter 6 exploring the island

The next day DK me and Diddy where walking thought the jungle . I can't stop thinking about that dream I had. I keep having this feeling like I've been here before I'm so distracted by the dream I walk right into a tree."ow I'm ok " DK helps me up "are you sure" I dust myself off "yea I'm fine" Diddy looks at me " you seem distracted what's up " I kick a little rock " just a dream I had last night " a few minutes later we come to a factory " whoa what's this place " I say as we stop" it's the barrel works candy works here" DK says with hearts in his eyes. I look at Diddy "who's candy" Diddy laughs " DK'S girlfriend" we go inside " oh that makes sense" I say I was having fun Little did I know we where being watched.

A/N hi people I finally wrote ch. 6 I have had Writers block like crazy CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU sorry about that I really hate writers block I should have ch.7 up soon comment vote and share until then

Banana slamma


	7. Chapter 7 mine cart madness

No ones pov

"King K Rool I have some interesting news to report" general Klump said "this better be good Klump" King K Rool said while thinking of his next plan." It is good your majesty in fact you may find it useful I for one think that " "JUST TELL ME YOU LUNKHEAD" King K Rool yelled Klump jumped " well that girl is back on the island" K Rool looked at Klump" who are you talking about" but then he remembered" This is perfect we could use her as Bait to get the cocoanut" Krusha

Walked up beside Klump." yea and she don't remember the monkeys she don't remember anyone" King K Rool smiled to himself " this is going to be easier then I thought"

Ashley's pov

There sure are a lot of barrels here I think to myself " what are you two doing here " a ape said walking to us he looks at me" and who are you" I look at him. " I'm Ashley and you are" he stands there a few minuets " hey Ashley how about I show you around " Diddy says grabbing my hand " ok " we walk off

No ones pov

Bluster looks at DK " its like she didn't know who I was how rude" bluster said " she didn't remember me or Diddy either bluster " DK said " oh well I have work to do" blusher walks away suddenly Ashley screams "Ashley!" DK runs outside

"Diddy what happened?!" Diddy turns around " I don't know I just turned around for one second and she was gone " DK sees a mine cart " come on " he jumps in so dose Diddy they take off into the mine after a while they see the cart

Ashely's pov

I was walking outside with Diddy " hey Diddy is there a mine here " Diddy looks at me " there are tracks that go around the island " Diddy turns around to show me something when I get grabbed and put in a mine cart I see two crocodiles I scream after a few minuets I mange to get up I see DK and Diddy in another mine cart behind us trying to catch up

"DK DIDDY!" I get pushed back down I punched one of them in the face I got up again DK and Diddy are real close now " Ashley jump " DK said I look at him" I I can't " I start to cry " yes you can I'll catch you trust me " DK said " ok "

I get up on the mine cart and jump he catches me the cart in front of us goes right we go straight and come out into the jungle DK stops the cart we get out " are you ok " Diddy asks " yea I'm fine but who were they and what did they want " DK and Diddy looked at each other with worried looks.

A/N hey guys I was listening to the song mine cart madness on YouTube it's the song that plays on the mine cart level on DKC where u jump from track to track which I know everyone loves lol and I got inspired to write this chapter I like to listen to old video game music anyway vote comment and share

Banana slamma


	8. Chapter 8 crystel coconut

Ashley's pov

After almost getting kidnaped by crocodiles DK and Diddy took me to a big cabin in the trees.

" whoa who lives here" I said as we went inside " cranky dose" Diddy said i look at Diddy " why do you call him cranky" I see a old monkey walking towards us " WHAT ARE YOU NUCKELHEADS DOING HERE" I look at diddy"forget I asked" cranky looks at me " I must be seeing things " DK walks up to cranky while I go look around

" no she's really back but she don't remember anyone and today she was almost kidnaped" cranky's eyes go wide" so King K Rool knows she's here too this is bad" I walk back over hey um cranky is it ? what's this globe thing"

cranky hits the floor with his cane three times the globe opens and inside is a ball " cool a crystal ball" Diddy laughs " close it's the Crystal Coconut it's like a crystal ball it can do a lot of things like grant wishes and other stuff " I look at it" cool "

DKs pov

Later that day me and Ashley where walking in the jungle Diddy stayed behind to help cranky with something if King K Rool knows she's here he might try to use her as bait to make me give him the coconut

" hey DK have you ever been somewhere before and you felt like you where there before a long time ago" she asked me " I don't think so " Ashley looks down "well I know I've never been here but I can't shake the feeling that I was here along time ago " I look at her" really" she kicks a rock " yea"

a few minutes later I hear something in the bushes " stay here " I tell her she hids behind a tree "ok" I look and don't see anything " that's funny I thought I heard " suddenly I hear her scream I turn around and a mine cart takes off with Klump and krusha in it and they have Ashley I run after it " IM COMING ASHLEY HOLD ON " something hits me in the head I fall on the ground the last thing I hear is Ashley screaming my name

A/N I know you guys will kill me but every story has to have a suspenseful cliffhanger right ( crickets chirping ) you guys are no fun anyway I'm so shocked this story has 116 reads I didn't think my first story would go so well thanks to everyone who is reading what is your favorite part of the story or favorite chapter let me know what it is (cranky shows up) " So you think I'm a old monkey I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE OLD " oh carp well as always vote comment and share see you next time

Banana slamma ( runs away )

Cranky: ( chasing me) GET BACK HERE


	9. Chapter 9 remembering the past

Ashley's pov

I was standing in front of a crocodile with a crown on his head I was so mad that I wanted to punch someone one but my hands where tied behind my back. " WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME "I shouted angrily " I know why he " the king croc hits him on the head " krusha I don't want her to know" I was really scared at the moment but I wasn't going to let him see that " take her to the dungeon " two crocs grab me suddenly I karate kick both of them I get my hands untied one grabs me from behind I flip him over me and on to the King croc " GET OFF ME YOU LUNKHEAD " I stand there " whoa I did that ?" I take off running " KLUMP GET HER BUT DONT HURT HER" Klump gets up " yes your majesty "

Outside I'm running I look behind me and they are catching up " aw man "

(Suddenly the screen freezes like in the kronks new groove movieA/N I don't own that disney dose

Ashley is in front of the screen " so this is where you guys came in me being chased for no reason maybe the chapter should end here" boos are heard and she gets hit with food" ok ok OK " it stops " I was kidding gees learn some manners " she walks away and the screen unfreezes) I keep running I trip and twist my ankle I look to see a green croc with a army helmet and a few crocs. " King K Rool said not to hurt her he's going to use her as bait so donkey kong will give him the crystal coconut take her away " I try to get up but my ankle was hurting they grab me I scream with fear"DK!"

DKs pov

A scream woke me up "Ashley!" I take off running I had been out for a few minutes I see them taking her away she must have escaped. "BANANA SLAMMA" I yell and I punch one of them Ashley pulles away from the other one and I hit him too." RETREAT " Klump yells and they run away I look at Ashley " are you ok " she takes a step but falls " whoa easy " I catch her " I twisted my ankle " she says I take her back to crankys cabin diddy runs over " what happened " I put Ashley down suddenly the globe opens and the Crystal coconut glows a little then stops. " hey my foot doesn't hurt any more " Diddy walks over " the coconut took the pain away it did the same thing to me a while back. "

A/N see the episode legend of the crystal coconut " oh cool " Ashley says I look at Diddy " King K Rool tried to use her as bait but she got away " suddenly Ashley falls to the ground " ASHLEY! " me and Diddy run over to her.

A/N skip to 0:57 in video then play music starts here

Ashley's pov

While they where talking I look at the coconut i reach out and touch I find myself in the jungle I see DK and Diddy playing with a kid I realize that kid is me at 9 years old. Other memories take place in front of me swinging on vines, playing pranks on King K Rool ,annoying blusher, learning how to fly funkeys plane ,hanging out with Dixie it feels like my memories are being reawaken I see cranky telling my 9 year old self about the coconut and how DK is the future ruler and what the coconut can do Finally I see me helping DK get the coconut from King k rool then I see DK Diddy and cranky looking at me.

DKs pov

" wow that's the last time I touch that " she says as she sits up " DK Diddy cranky " she picks up the coconut " I remember now I use to hang out here when I was 9 " me and Diddy look at cranky " don't look at me I didn't do it " she gives the coconut back to cranky " no it was the coconut " Diddy looks at me" cool " Ashley looks sad "I'm sorry I forgot about you guys " I hug her" hey it's ok we never forgot about you " she looks happy " really thanks guys "

Ashley's pov

Suddenly I get a headache I try to sit down but I fall " Ashley are you ok what's wrong? " I hear DK ask worriedly but I can't reply then I pass out

A/N happy thanksgiving guys this is the longest chapter I ever did chapter 10 will be the last one I hope you enjoyed this chapter vote comment and share Banana slamma


	10. Chapter 10 It was all a dream or was it?

Ashley's pov

I woke up on the ground I stood up I was in the woods. I quickly ran home I got home my mom was still at work. I looked at the clock It had only been 5 minutes since I went out for a walk."whoa what a crazy dream" I went to my room and did some homework. Later that evening I was watch donkey kong country for the fun of it and on the tv DK winked at me " it was real" I say to myself " What was real " my mom asks " huh oh nothing mom " I look at the tv and smile it is true you may forget your childhood but your childhood will never forget you and little did I know this adventure was only the beginning.

A/N Hey guys wow my story is done I'm so exited I plan on doing two sequels to this story so it will be a trilogy I got another story coming next month I'm not saying anything it's a surprise I really hope you guys enjoyed this story I know I enjoyed writing it see you next time vote comment and share

Banana Slamma


End file.
